Luzes de Natal
by Marjarie
Summary: ...shounen ai... Não há mau humor ou missão tosca que acabe com o espírito natalino, principalmente se a solidão foi embora.


Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Luzes de Natal**

- Nee Sasuke. – Naruto, de enxada na mão, capinando as ervas daninhas, tarefa de mais uma missão besta que passaram para o time 7, falou com seu jeito de quem quer pedir todos os favores possíveis, ou uma tigela de ramen.

- Quê? – perguntou de má vontade, amaldiçoando todos os vírus e germes existentes, já que Sakura, por estar doente, havia sido poupada da missão, deixando-o sozinho com o dobe.

- Vai fazer algo hoje à noite?

Sasuke largou a enxada e o encarou sem entender. Onde estava o pedido besta que sabia que viria? Será que Naruto havia mudado e não usava mais o 'nee' para pedir alguma coisa? Ou será que havia perdido o jeito de entender todos os mistérios loiros do universo?

- Mas é lógico que sim. – respondeu enfim.

- O quê? – Naruto perguntou curioso.

- Dormir. – falou bravo e virou de costas, voltando a trabalhar e não querendo mais dar papo. Oras, era um absurdo o dobe mudar de atitude sem antes consultá-lo.

- Não pode! – o loiro meio gritou, meio choramingou, horrorizado com a idéia.

O Uchiha apenas ergueu a sobrancelha direita, resistindo ao impulso de dar uma resposta à altura. Como assim não podia dormir? Queria que fizesse o que, uma serenata? Hunf, era cada uma...

Mas Naruto não se deu por vencido, mesmo com o companheiro o ignorando olimpicamente, terminou ligeiro de arrancar o mato e voltou a pentelhar.

- Nee Sasuke.

- Quê que é? – rosnou, mas levemente satisfeito, já que enfim havia terminado a missão e poderia ir para casa.

- Você não pode dormir essa noite ttebayo!

- E posso saber por quê? – perguntou ameaçador.

- É véspera de Natal. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- E daí?

- Como e daí? Você não vai comemorar?

Sasuke se irritou de vez. Guardou as ferramentas de qualquer jeito num galpão e lançou um olhar feio ao companheiro.

- Caso não tenha percebido, eu não tenho mais família para comemorar essa data. – respondeu com a voz mais fria que Naruto já escutara e começou a caminhar para longe.

A resposta atravessada fez o loiro bufar. Será que Sasuke ainda não entendera? Mas ele iria entender, nem que tivesse que ser à base de socos. Determinado, venceu a distância em passos largos e parou em frente ao moreno, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Caso não tenha percebido – repetiu as palavras, com um tom bravo na voz – eu também não tenho família. Não essa de sangue. – acrescentou, mais suave. Sasuke finalmente o encarou. – Mas nós dois temos companheiros. Eles são como uma família. E também... – sorriu matreiro e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. – Temos um ao outro, dattebayo.

Sasuke apenas o encarou por alguns instantes, então sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça. Esse Naruto...

- Já vi que está muito sentimental hoje dobe. – falou dessa vez de bom humor. Naruto soltou uma risadinha e então se aproximou mais, passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo e voltando a caminhar.

- Nee Sasuke, quais seus planos para hoje à noite?

Ele pensou por alguns instantes, então disfarçou o sorriso enquanto respondia.

- Dormir.

- Hey!

- Certo, certo, - Sasuke disse divertido - fala logo o que você quer.

- Quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa? – o loiro estava assombrado.

O moreno o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Por um momento até achara que o 'nee' havia mudado de significado... Na irritação sempre surgem pensamentos obscuros. Mas agora que sua mente estava clara, ficara óbvio, ele estava falando do Naruto, era lógico que aí havia pedido.

Ao ver a expressão do companheiro, Uzumaki riu.

- Ok teme, você está certo. Na verdade, eu queria saber se você topa jantar lá em casa.

- Jantar? Na sua casa? – Sasuke franziu a testa, imaginando um jantar a base de ramen e leite vencido.

- É! Qual o problema? – perguntou ofendido. – Você cozinha e eu lavo a louça. Já está tudo acertado, ttebayo. – nem deu chance do moreno reclamar, ou dizer que isso era exploração, e já o levou de arrasto, cantarolando um Jingle Bell desafinado pelo caminho.

NnNn

- Que fim de carreira para um vingador. – Sasuke resmungou em frente às panelas. Era o cúmulo ser convidado e ainda ter que arrumar tudo, pior ainda ter que usar um avental com cara de bichinho dentuço. 'É pelo espírito caseiro' havia dito Naruto enquanto praticamente o enforcava para forçá-lo a vestir aquela coisa. Afe.

Mas por mais reclamão que fosse, não podia negar que passar essa noite acompanhado, dissipara para bem longe a melancolia que sempre o atingia nessa época. Seus Natais sozinho sempre foram tão escuros...

- Está pronto. – anunciou algum tempo depois e ficou surpreso ao não receber resposta imediata. – Hey dobe! – chamou e nada. Irritado, saiu procurando pela casa.

Encontrou-o enrolado em fios num canto da sala.

- Mas o que você está fazendo?

- Decoração de Natal. – Naruto respondeu levemente sem graça.

- Hn, bem criativo usá-la em si mesmo. – comentou debochado.

- Teme!

- Mas é o que você está fazendo. – acrescentou e recebeu um estreitar de olhos de Naruto - Certo, certo, eu te ajudo. – Sasuke falou, achando momentos depois que um espírito natalino dos fortes havia baixado nele. Dia mais maluco, pensou consigo mesmo, então desfez a confusão e decorou a parede com aquele fio cheio de pequenas lâmpadas... Luzes de Natal.

- Não sabia que o teme fosse tão talentoso. – Naruto comentou feliz, admirando o resultado.

- E ainda fica ofendendo...

- Eu tava elogiando, ttebayo!

- Sei... Agora fica quieto e vai logo jantar. – Sasuke falou mandão. O loiro mostrou a língua em resposta, mas mesmo assim foi ligeiro até a cozinha.

Jantaram risonhos e trocando alfinetadas. Sasuke acabou se perguntando porque nunca antes havia feito algo assim com Naruto. Era divertido esquecer o passado, a rivalidade, a vingança.

Foi em meio à bagunça que arrumaram a cozinha e se jogaram no sofá, um sorriso cúmplice em ambos os lábios. Eram tão iguais. Crianças que haviam sido obrigadas a crescer rápido demais.

- Nee Sasuke.

- Outra vez?

- Mas que desconfiança. – Naruto mostrou a língua de novo. - Eu só ia perguntar se você quer assistir a um filme comigo.

Sasuke desconfiou, mas acabou dando de ombros, como se para ele não importasse, e se arrependeu no momento seguinte. O filme que o baka colocara era um desenho animado dos mais bobos possíveis. Cheio de musiquinhas e personagens rechonchudos.

- Eu mereço. – foi tudo que disse, mas permaneceu sentado mesmo assim. Firme e forte, como o grande ninja que era.

Os minutos foram passando e o sono chegando, mas se recusava a dormir, encarando pensativo a televisão, querendo entender que moral havia naquele desenho. Levou um susto quando sentiu um peso em seu ombro... Naruto havia adormecido.

- Esse dobe. – falou com um sorriso. Esticou o braço para pegar o controle remoto e apagou o aparelho, permitindo-se então, acomodar melhor no sofá e fechar os olhos.

O sono acabou vencendo-o depressa, fazendo com que se aproximasse ainda mais de Naruto. Não conseguiu conter um suspiro satisfeito quando este o abraçou.

As luzes de Natal ainda presentes... Como mostra de que nem tudo é tão escuro e triste quanto possa parecer.

FIM

O que o espírito natalino não faz... Os dois até dormiram abraçadinhos XD

Um feliz Natal para todos.

Beijos

Mar


End file.
